Stuart Nicholson
Stuart Nicholson is a striker who had two loan spells at Rovers during the 2006-07 season. He was very popular with Rovers fans as he openly admitted being a Bristol Rovers fan, despite being born in Newcastle, around 300 miles from Bristol. The story goes that Stuart, as a teenager, was given a Rovers shirt by a friend of his dad. He wore the shirt whilst playing in a park and had "an absolute blinder" and became a Rovers fan from then on. Nicholson could've become a Rovers player before 2006, as he had sent a letter to the club whilst Ray Graydon was in charge, asking for a trial but was never contacted. Career West Bromwich Albion Nicholson's professional career started with West Bromwich Albion where he was given a three year youth scholarship by then youth boss, and ex-gashead, Aidy Boothroyd. His debut for the club came in an FA Cup Third Round Replay against Reading as an extra-time substitute for Ronnie Wallwork. Just four days later, he made his Premier League debut in a televised match against Sunderland. He replaced his Rovers hero Nathan Ellington. His first Baggies start came in a Carling Cup game away to Leyton Orient. He scored his first goal in that game too. He scored again in his next Baggies start, this time from the penalty spot, again in the Carling Cup against Cheltenham Town. Loans to Bristol Rovers, Shrewsbury and Wrexham He was loaned to Rovers with a view to getting first team experience. He made a near instant impact at Rovers, scoring in his second game, a 2-0 home win against Barnet. He was a first team regular until he was recalled by West Brom to help ease a "crisis" due to a number of injuries to key players at the Hawthorns. Nicholson would rejoin Rovers just 11 days later and continued to help Rovers' push towards the League Two Play-Off's and the Johnstone's Paint Trophy final. He picked up a stomach injury and was forced to return to the Midlands for a hernia operation. The 2007-08 season would again see Nicholson loaned out twice. He joined Shrewsbury Town in August on a year-long deal but returned in December for personal reasons. His time at Shrewsbury was far less successful then his time at Rovers, scoring just once in 16 games. In January he joined Wrexham on a three month deal, but again found things difficult, failing to score at all in 13 appearances for the struggling Welsh side. Newcastle Blue Star At the end of the season, he was released by West Brom and he moved back home to Newcastle to join non-league side Newcastle Blue Star, but in November 2008 he joined AFC Bournemouth for a week's trial after being made available for transfer. He was due to play in Bournemouth's reserve game against Plymouth Argyle on 10 November, but the game was postponed due to a waterlogged pitch. Following this he was released by Blue Star and began training with Blyth Spartans in order to maintain his fitness. Tamworth/AFC Telford United/West Allotment Celtic Stuart joined Conference North side Tamworth in January 2009. He scored on his début for Staffordshire club, a 2–0 victory over King's Lynn, after coming onto the pitch as an 89th-minute substitute. He began the 2009–10 season with Tamworth, but was soon loaned out to AFC Telford United for one game, before joining West Allotment Celtic for a couple of months. Australia He moved to Australia for the 2010 season, to play for Victorian Premier League side Sunshine George Cross, before signing for their divisional rivals Northcote City midway through the season. Return to England In October 2010 he returned to England and joined Birtley Town in division two of the Northern League before moving to Hebburn Town on the 26th of that month. He turned down the offer of a contract with Melbourne Knights in February 2011 in order to continue playing for Hebburn. Career stats Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Loaned players Category:3 February Category:Players born in 1987 Category:Players who joined in 2006 Category:Players who joined in 2007 Category:West Bromwich Albion Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Wrexham Category:Newcastle Blue Star Category:AFC Bournemouth Category:Tamworth Category:AFC Telford United Category:West Allotment Celtic Category:Sunshine George Cross Category:Northcote City Category:Birtley Town Category:Hebburn Town